


Apostasy

by ifonlynotnever



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Dark Knight, First Meetings, Gen, Scars, two sides of a coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlynotnever/pseuds/ifonlynotnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apostasy. Noun. Abandonment of one's religious faith, a political party, one's principles, or a cause.</p>
<p>In which Harvey Dent meets Nathan Petrelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apostasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written, god, four years ago? This is the revised version of what's posted [here](http://raspberryichigo.livejournal.com/30575.html). I... yeah. Four years.

The first time Nathan Petrelli meets Harvey Dent, it is at a fund-raiser in Gotham, where they are introduced by a mutual friend they both barely know.

Harvey knows nothing about the Petrelli family, but Nathan—well, Nathan is a politician. A lawyer, just like him. Nothing... special.

Nathan knows very little about Harvey Dent, except for the part where he's gearing up to run for Gotham City District Attorney. Interesting, but not... special.

They go through with the niceties. Shake hands. Pose for photos.

Nothing altogether out of the ordinary.

  


—

  


The second time Nathan Petrelli meets Harvey Dent, it is at another fund-raiser in Gotham—for Harvey, this time, and it is Worthington who reintroduces them, his wings on full display. Nathan takes care not to stare at them for too long, not to marvel at the thought of _flight with wings_.

This time, Harvey has done his research. He knows about the Petrellis' connection to Linderman. He knows about Heidi Petrelli's tragic accident, knows that Nathan's life may not be as ordinary as it first seemed.

Nathan, on the other hand, hasn't had time or interest to check up on Dent. He's a busy man. A future congressman. He couldn't care less what happens in Gotham, really, _especially_ not when Gotham is a city ruled by an vigilante in a black suit and a cape who by all rights ought to be locked up in Arkham with the rest of the loonies.

"So. You're a friend of Bruce Wayne's," Harvey begins after the inevitable awkward pause. Nathan graciously takes the bait.

"Yes. Well, more like a family friend. Our parents knew each other," he replies, smiling his most charming smile.

"I seem to be hearing that phrase a lot tonight."

Nathan laughs a fake laugh. "The same circles, I suppose. Everyone knew Thomas and Martha Wayne. Just like everyone knew Warren and Kathryn Worthington."

"And just like everyone knows Arthur and Angela Petrelli," Harvey interjects smoothly, smiling.

Nathan laughs again. "Just like that."

  


—

  


The first thing that Harvey sees when he wakes up in the hospital that first, awful time, is a bouquet. Roses. He can't smell them, of course, can hardly see them through the pain, actually.

He wants to rip them apart. Almost does.

The card attached says _To Harvey: Our thoughts and prayers are with you. The Petrelli Family._

And it may not mean much, it may just be here for the sake of appearances, but Harvey remembers Nathan's smile, remembers the strange, tenuous feeling of kinship between them.

And that is the only thing that stays his hand.

  


—

  


Two months later, and Nathan wakes up in the hospital. His hand goes to his face and—and.

It's still there.

"Don't. Don't—...cover. It."

Nathan jerks, now fully awake, and—

_"No."_

Harvey smiles bitterly.

"Surprised to see me, Nathan?"

"You're dead." The words are a little slurred. He still hasn't regained full control of that side of his face.

"Not. Not quite. Only half." Harvey cocks his head. "Just like you."

Nathan just stares. Then turns his head and closes his eyes.

"Yeah. Just like."

"Look at me, Nathan."

"I want to go back to sleep."

_"Look at me."_

Nathan looks. Looks at the dead flesh, the exposed teeth and bone and muscle. His eyes meet Harvey's.

"Like two sides of a coin, Nathan. You and me."

Nathan swallows. "Not quite, Harvey. Not yet." He takes a breath. "You know the way out."

And he closes his eyes. Does not flinch when Harvey's ravaged mouth presses against his forehead in a mockery of a kiss, of a benediction.

"It's about sending a message, Nathan," Harvey says softly, and then the door clicks shut.

And all Nathan can think is _Once, we were special._


End file.
